Tűz a Mélyben
by kartonkutya
Summary: Egy születésnap,egy ajándék, egy partner és a következmény...


**Tűz a mélyben**

Eredeti cím: Fire Down Below

Írta: Monisse

Fordítás a szerző engedélyével

Lemondás: Minden jog a FOX stúdióé és Kathy Rheis-é, ez csak egy kitalált történet.

Ahogy a tükör előtt állt, meglehetősen bizonytalannak érezte magát és ezért nem más volt a felelős, mint a saját apja. Ugyan ki más tudná ilyen csökönyös makacssággal és eltökélt elszántsággal rábírni őt az együttműködésre? Az elméje azonnal eléje vetítette a partnere képét és abban a pillanatban nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy ebben a két emberben sokkal több a közös vonás, mint azt valaha is elismernék.

Végül még egyszer utoljára, végig nézett magán a tükörben. Tükörképe váll alá omló hullámos hajat és tökéletesen kivitelezett sminket mutatott. Kockáztatva önmaga iránti objektivitását, jóváhagyólag a tükörbe mosolygott.

Megszólalt az ajtócsengő és minden eltökéltsége ellenére a gyomra idegesen összeszorult. Vett egy hosszú, mély levegőt és lassan az ajtóhoz sétált. A keze az ajtókilincsért nyúlt és hamarosan a barátai és családtagjai elégedett arcai üdvözölték. Visszamosolygott rájuk és nagyobb nyugalmat mutatva, mint amit valójában érzett, betessékelte őket a lakása melegébe.

Megpillantotta Őt a csoportban, mielőtt mellette elhaladva csatlakozott volna a többiekhez.

Ő volt a sor végén, magasan és egy sötét tónusú öltözetben. Azon ritka alkalmak egyike volt ez, amikor hétköznapi viseletben láthatta őt, de amikor megtörtént, sosem mulasztotta el azt kellően értékelni. Az inge rásimult, tökéletesen kirajzolva teste körvonalait. Beitta a látványt, ahogy szemeivel beutazta partnere alakját a feje tetejétől a talpáig és egyszerre számtalan gondolat támadta meg, mint már annyiszor.

Az elméje újra lejátszotta a képeket, amint kezei lassan vetkőztetik őt, eltávolítva sorban a ruhadarabjait, míg majdnem meztelenül nem áll a férfi előtt, aki előtte térdel és ez a kép olyan élethűen vetült elé, mintha azon az éjszakán, mikor álomként megtámadta őt, beleégett volna az elméjébe.

Érezte, amint elpirul ezekre a gondolatokra és megpróbálta elfordítani a fejét, de a jelenléte annyira intenzíven hatott rá, hogy képtelen volt elvonni róla a figyelmét.

A rovarok tudora hirtelen félbeszakította beszélgetését a többiekkel, mikor észrevette, hogy azok ketten mozdulatlanul bámulnak egymás szemébe a küszöb két oldalán.

A férfi szemei bejárták a nő alakját a fejétől a lábujjáig, majd ugyanazon az úton vissza és a tekintete megállapodott a haján, beitta a látványt, ahogy puhán keretezi az arcát. A kezei önkéntelenül is megvonaglottak, hogy ujjait belemélyeszthesse, mert ritkán hordta így a haját.

Megrázta a fejét, ahogy szemeik találkoztak. Az a ragyogóan tiszta kék, mintha az elméjébe látott volna, ahol éppen most vad és körmönfont gondolatok ezrei cikáztak keresztül-kasul.

Némi pír öntötte el az arcát, így egyszerűen csak kinyújtotta a kezét, amely találkozott a nőével, aki kivette belőle a palack vörösbort. Nem kellett lepillantania, hogy tudja, hogy az a kedvencei közül az egyik volt.

Egyszerre mozdultak el az ajtótól és látták a többi vendég figyelmét rájuk tapadni és észrevették, ahogy sokat mondó pillantásokat váltanak, érzékelvén a furcsa légkört közöttük.

Egy némileg feszült mosollyal vitte a palackot a konyhába és az ételkészítés utolsó előkészületeivel foglalta el magát.

A konyhába behallatszott a nevetés, ami betöltötte a nappali szobát és ennek hallatán hihetetlen melegséget érzett, de mégsem volt olyan hatalmas, mint az, amelyik elöntötte, amikor felemelte a fejét és megpillantotta a partnerét a konyhaajtóban, ahogy mereven bámulja őt.

Rámosolygott, ő visszamosolygott, zsebre dugott kézzel lassan közelített felé puhán, mint egy ragadozó. A háta mögé került és meghökkent, amikor érzékelte mennyire közel volt. Az a széles mellkas a hátának feszült és testét a pult felé tolta. Egy adrenalin löket rohant végig a testén és kitört a torkán egy elfojtott nyögés alakjában.

Amíg az agya küzdött a teste reakcióival, a szeme sarkából látta felbukkanni a kezét, amely előrekúszva szinte átkarolta őt.

A kép kimerevedett ettől a rövid testi kontaktustól, de akkor hirtelen ellazulva látta, amint kezei elérik a tepsit és a benne levő apró sült burgonyákból kivéve egyet, fesztelenül a szájába dobta. Egy halk nyögés hagyta el a száját elismerésként.

A sértett büszkeség hulláma öntötte el őt és majdnem elszalasztotta a pillanatot, mikor a férfi egy másikért nyúlt. Gyorsan visszatért az ébersége és még időben odacsapott a férfi kezére. Nem olyan gyengéden, mint először szerette volna, de mindenképpen megérdemelte, amit kapott.

Visszakapta a kezét és megdörzsölte. „Aú, Bones mi volt ez?"

Egyszerűen csak nevetett éretlen viselkedésén és kihessegette a konyhából.

Az este folyamán sokat nevettek, ettek és ittak. A hangulat meleg volt és bár ugyanazok az emberek vették körül, mint nap, mint nap, de ez mégiscsak más volt, mint a labor steril környezete, ahol idejük nagyobb részét töltötték. Evőeszközök csörömpölése, poharak csilingelése és a nevetés bugyborékoló hangjai keveredtek a levegőben.

Vacsora után összegyűltek a nappaliban és mindenki izgatottan mosolygott arra várva, ami nemsokára megtörténik.

Az idő múlásával egy halom szépen becsomagolt ajándék kezdett gyűlni az ölében. Ahogy elkezdte lefejteni az egyikről az arany díszszalagot a szeme megakadt a partnerén-miközben letépte a csomagolást-, ahogy keresztbe tett lábbal ül előtte a földön. Az arcán a legőszintébb és elégedettséget sugárzó mosollyal, amelynek valaha is szemtanúja volt. A saját ajkai is mosolyra húzódtak és örült, mert ez a látvány önmagában meggyőzte, jól tette, hogy meghívta őt, töltse vele ezt a napot.

Újra az ajándékaira fordította a figyelmét és sorban kinyitotta őket.

Az utolsó egy kicsi csomag volt a legjobb barátjától. Óvatosan bontotta ki és kivette az apró tárgyat belőle. Tűz a mélyben, olvasta a feliratot az oldalán és kuncogott. Hálásan megölelte a művészt és suttogva kapta a tanácsot, hogy azonnal próbálja ki azt.

Nem akarta megbántani a barátját, így kimentette magát és a nappaliból a folyosói tükörhöz sétált.

Letekerte a tárgy tetejét és meghökkent annak puszta színétől, de végighúzta ajkain a sima felületet, otthagyva rajtuk mélybíbor nyomát. Összedörzsölte az ajkait, eloszlatva az új színt és a mosoly szinte kivirágzott tőle.

Ez volt az estének az a pontja, mikor mindenkire el kezdett hatni az elfogyasztott étel és bor mellékhatásai. A hangulat hosszú, meghitt csöndekbe olvadt. Aztán egyikük a másik után köszönt el és távoztak, kivéve a partnerét, aki az ajtóhoz kísérte őket.

Amikor végül az utolsó vendég mögött is bezárta az ajtót, nem látva őt sehol, körülnézett.

A nő a konyhába sétált, kényelmesen leült az asztalhoz és egy pohárba bort töltött, amit felé kínált.

Azon az éjszakán másodszor egyszerűen csak az ajtókeretnek dőlt és csodálattal figyelte őt.

Miután mindenki távozott, érezte a nap fáradtságát a tagjaiban és vigaszt keresett a konyhája nyugalmában. Nem tudta miért maradt itt? Akár a lovagiasság és segíteni akarás vezérelte, akár a tiszta vágy, hogy vele lehessen, neki mindkettő megfelelt. Remélte, hogy inkább az utóbbi. Közben félig töltötte a poharát abból a bámulatos borból, amit tőle kapott. Gazdag, telt, fűszeres íze volt, pont, ahogy szerette, de ez nem hökkentette meg, hiszen a férfi tökéletesen ismerte az ízlését.

Simán csúszott a szájában és ez volt az a pillanat, amikor csodálkozva érezte, hogy szeretné, ha a férfi megízlelné azt rajta.

Ez az egyetlen gondolat a partnere irányában az érzelmeknek egy olyan hullámát indította el benne, amin mindketten osztoztak, ezt bizonyosan tudta, de elég erősek hozzá, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyják nap mint nap, bármilyen nehezükre is essen.

Miközben felsóhajtott, odafordította a fejét és ugyanabban a pózban látta őt, mint előtte, de az arckifejezése már nem gyengéd, sokkal inkább érdeklődő volt. Déja vu érzés ragadta el, ahogy közelebb jött az asztalhoz és mindkét tenyerét az asztallapra simítva, letámaszkodott a szemben levő oldalon és testével teljesen előredőlt, ami a nőből ösztönös reakcióként váltotta ki, hogy ő is közelebb hajoljon.

„Mi a baj?" Kérdezte lágyan és a lehelete végigfutott az arcán.

Kissé megremegett és az elméje azt sikította, hogy tolja őt távolabb vagy ő húzódjon el tőle, de a közelsége kezdte elhomályosítani az ítélőképességét. Abban a pillanatban egyáltalán nem volt biztos magában, hogy képes lenne azt megtenni és a teste is egészen mást mondott. Olyan falánksággal vágyott rá, amelyet még soha azelőtt nem érzett.

A szemei az övébe kulcsolódtak és a csöndben csak lélegzetvételük üteme hallatszott.

„Ez csak…" Kezdte, ahogy a szemei rendületlenül bámultak az övébe várakozóan. „Ne is törődj vele!"

„Nekem elmondhatod, bízz bennem!" A hangja lágy és kellemes volt a füleinek, ahogy még egyszer a problémáiról kérdezett.

De az a kedvesség csak arra szolgált, hogy tápot adjon amúgy is felkavart érzelmeinek és hamarosan irracionális ingerültség árasztotta el a bensőjét.

„Igazán?" Kérdezte némi szarkazmussal. „Néha kételkedem benne, én tudom…"

A szemei kikerekedtek megdöbbenésében, a viselkedésében bekövetkezett váratlan változástól.

„Ez most honnan jött, Bones? Ha nem tudsz bízni a partneredben, akkor kiben bízhatnál?" Kérdezte, miközben őszintén remélte, hogy megszelídítheti az ingerültséget, ami a szemében lobogott.

„Nem arról van szó, hogy nem bízom benned, csak néha túl nehézzé teszed ezt nekem." Megrázta a fejét, pillantását elszakította tőle és inkább a poharára szegezte a tekintetét, miközben körbe-körbe forgatta a bort benne.

„Milyen értelemben?" Szíve nehézzé vált a kétségektől, miközben próbálta a hangjával megerősíteni, hogy érti az érveit.

„Még akkor is, amikor pontosan tudtam, hogy mi sújtott engem, képtelen voltam értelmezni a bennem dúló érzelmeket."

A férfi elengedett egy rövid, ironikus nevetést, beszélgetésük témáját illetően. Ha dúltak is olykor a nőben érzelmi zűrzavarok, oly gyorsan elfojtotta őket az érzelmek iránti alkalmatlanságára hivatkozva, hogy esélye sem volt megérteni őket.

„Nos, azt hiszem a labda most az én térfelemen van, nem igaz?"

Mondta mindezt egy olyan csúfondáros grimasz kíséretében, hogy megint magához vonzotta a nő pillantását.

„Nem értem, hogy mit mondasz, de határozottan emlékszem, hogy én nem dobtam neked semmilyen labdát."

„Ez egy kifejezés, Bones." Mondta miközben egy jó ízűt nevetett. „Azt jelenti, hogy itt az idő, hogy felvegyem a kesztyűt, azaz válaszoljak a kihívásra mégpedig azzal a céllal, hogy rávegyelek segíts nekem megérteni ezt."

A szemei önkéntelenül összehúzódtak, miközben ezt a türelmes megjegyzést hallgatta és egy kezdődő migrén előjeleit érzékelte. Tudta, hogy semmire nem jutna a tiltakozással, hiszen a férfi meglehetősen elszántnak látszott, hogy kibillentse őt a lelki egyensúlyából, még ha tudta is, hogy mennyire kényelmetlen ez a számára. És ha ő képes játszani ezt a játékot, akkor ő is.

„És pontosan, hogy is fogom ezt tenni? Meglehetősen bosszant ez a társalgás, ami sehova sem vezet." Mondta, valójában inkább csak suttogta és a következő szót szinte már csak sóhajtotta. „Szokás szerint…"

Ha azt akarta, hogy az utolsó megjegyzést ne hallja a férfi, szánalmasan megbukott a kísérlete. Az edzett, kifinomult hallásával rögtön felfogta a szavait.

„ Na várjunk csak egy kicsit!" Felemelte a hangját, amiben már jó adag düh is érződött az állandó arrogáns válaszaitól. „Nem kéne ennyire agresszívnak lenned, amikor éppen megpróbálom kitalálni, hogy mi bajod van."

„Te várj Booth!" Válaszolta szintén emelt hangon, de egy kicsit lecsillapult az intenzív, merev tekintet láttán. „Nem én vagyok a legképzettebb személy ebben a témában, de azt gondolom, hogy előbb rá kellene jönnöd, hogy neked mi bajod van és akkor talán megérted azt, hogy mi bajom van nekem."

„Mi bajom van nekem?" Az orrlyukai kitágultak és a kezei az asztalon ökölbe szorultak. „Nekem nincs semmi bajom, Temperance. Nem én vagyok az, aki elbújik a konyhájában egy sötét sarokba a szomorú és komor érzelmeivel."

Amint a rosszindulatú megjegyzés kibukott a száján, amit a hullámokban rátörő elkeseredés hozott felszínre, rögtön meg is bánta. Látta, ahogy visszahúzódik, a vállai megmerevednek, kihívó tekintete fagyossá vált és arcára egy olyan kifejezéstelen maszk borult, amely igen komolyan megviselte az érzelmeit.

„Nem vagyok se szomorú, se komor. Miért is lennék? Élveztem az estét, de komolyan, köszönöm szépen." Mondta nagyon nyugodtan és teljességgel érzelemmentes hangon.

A férfi akkor felnevetett azzal a fajta szarkazmussal, amiről tudta, hogy a nő soha nem fogja megérteni. A tettei hajtották őt előre, hogy kibillentse a kényelmi zónájából és megpróbálja megérteni vele saját magát.

„Pontosan ez a probléma, élvezted az estét és ez új volt számodra. Alkalmad volt arra, hogy jól szórakozz és ellazulj, de még mindig visszafog valami belül, amit nem tudsz megérteni és ez itt fáj…pontosan itt." A mutatóujja felemelkedett és a személyes terét teljesen megsértve megpihent a melle fölött, ahol a szíve fekszik.

Hosszú időn keresztül nézte az ujjat, aminek zavarnia kellett volna őt, de a tény, hogy végül is valamilyen kapcsolatot teremtett köztük elég volt, hogy megnyugodjon és felálljon. Mindketten egyenesen a másik szemébe néztek, míg végül megszólalt.

„Természetesen fáj, „ Mondta lágyan. „De én nem Te vagyok Booth. Olyan keményen próbálok átlátni az érzelmeimen, ahogyan csak tudok, de Te nem teszed könnyebbé, csak megnehezíted azt. Neked soha nem volt szükséged a segítségemre és Te nem tudsz segíteni nekem." A szavak olyan súllyal nehezedtek a mellkasára, hogy lélegezni is alig bírt. Látta a fájdalmat kiülni a férfi arcára az őszinte szavak hallatán.

„Nos, végre jutunk valahová, Temperance." Érezte, hogy még soha nem beszélt vele ennyire keményen, szinte hideg érzéketlenséggel. Tudta, hogy a nő szavai a szívéből jöttek, mégis úgy érezte, mintha direkt meg akarná sebezni és sikerült elérnie, mert a szavai mélyen és fájdalmasan vágtak bele egészen a szívéig. Gyorsan vesztette el a türelmét a nővel szemben és fejest ugorva az ismeretlen mélységbe terelte mindkettőjüket egy veszélyes terület felé.

Megkerülte az asztalt, miközben a nő követte a szemeivel, megfordult, hátát az asztalnak vetve és a férfi már ott is állt közvetlen előtte, nem törődve a nő figyelmeztető pillantásával, hogy egy lépést se közelítsen tovább.

„Nem láthatod őket." Szólalt meg ismét. „De felismered azokat az érzéseket és érted is őket, még ha racionális elméd tagadja is azt. Ez az igazi probléma. Nem igaz?"

„Én..nem, én gondolom, vagyis nem az…" Dadogott összefüggéstelenül, megpróbálván tagadni, de azonnal tudta, hogy megfogta őt. Ez egyike volt azon dolgoknak, amelyekért csodálta őt. Az érvelésnek egy olyan magas foka, mely lenyűgözte őt, de ha szembefordították vele elveszettnek és zavartnak érezte magát.

**Nem zsarolok, de tényleg érdekelne, hogy mekkora érdeklődés van a folytatásra. **

3


End file.
